Caliz de Sangre
by SuperBrave
Summary: UA. En la época de las cruzadas, Vampiros y una legendaria Orden de guerreros espirituales perseguida por la Iglesia, luchaban entre sí. Bulma x Vegeta, Bra x Goten, Videl x Gohan.
1. Lecciones de vuelo

**SuperBrave: Saludos, mis queridos amigos y amigas, me ha tocado informaros que este Fic está creado en un Universo Alterno, situado en el Siglo XI, en la época de las Cruzadas. Hagamos un repaso de los personajes y sus sorprendentes ocupaciones. Ah, por cierto, una amiga mía me pidió en un review que hiciera algo de Videl y Gohan, pues bien, vas a tener un poco de la miel que querías...**

**HUMANOS:**

**Bulma**: sus padres fueron quemados en la hoguera acusados de brujería por la Santa Inquisición. Y todo porque el Sr. Briefs era un gran científico que contradecía las teorías cerradas de la época. Logró escapar del mismo sino que sus padres 'gracias' a su 'violador', el cual la dejó embarazada (Adivinen quien es el padre y luego... tiemblen...). Crió a su hija Bra sóla y apartada de todos, en una casa en medio del bosque. Bulma ha heredado la inteligencia de su padre y es una versión femenina de un genio tipo Leonardo da Vinci.

**Yamcha**: Pretendiente de Bulma, que intenta conquistar su corazón a toda costa.

**Bra**: Hija de Bulma, que es medio humana, medio vampira. Tiene ciertas cualidades 'ocultas' debido a su condición, la cual tanto su madre, como ella ignoran.

**Videl**: Una cazadora de vampiros que trabaja por cuenta propia. También hace sus pinitos como cazarrecompensas. Viste como un hombre para que nadie sepa que es en realidad una mujer. Se hace llamar **Videlius**. Su encargo actual es matar al vampiro Goten.

**Piccolo**: Es un Duque muy adinerado, cuya hija ha sido asesinada sangrientamente por Goten, y desea venganza a toda costa, por lo cual ha contratado a Videlius.

**CLAN DE LOS VAMPIROS:**

Son sangrientos, malvados, poco compasivos y alarmantemente peligrosos. No temen a las cruces ni al agua bendita, pero no se reflejan en los espejos, les debilita la plata plata, odian los ajos, y sólo se les puede matar mediante decapitación.

**Príncipe Vegeta**: Es un príncipe, si, pero bastante terrorífico, porque es el príncipe de los vampiros.

**Rey Vegeta**: El Rey de los vampiros, por supuesto.

**Raditz y Nappa**: Son los vasallos del Príncipe de los vampiros.

**Zorn y Sullión**: Son los consejeros del Rey de los vampiros.

**Paresu: **Vampiresa muy peligrosa y seductora. Miembro de la nobleza, es muy sangrienta, caprichosa y su estilo es ir de doncella inocente en apuros para conquistar a sus presas.

**Goten**: Fue el último 'capricho' de la vampiresa Paresu. Ha sido transformado hace unos meses apenas. Pero ella ya se ha cansado de su juguete nuevo y lo ha echado de la corte real obligándole a buscarse la vida sólo.

**CLAN DE LOS TEMPLARIOS DE BARDOK:**

Guerreros de obligado celibato, que luchan por la justicia y están en contra de los Vampiros. Su grupo es perseguidos por la iglesia, por tener ideas propias y más cercanas al verdadero mensaje de Cristo. En esta historia no son padres, hijos, ni nietos los unos de los otros.

**Bardock**: Jefe militar de los caballeros templarios y máxima autoridad religiosa de la Orden.

**Goku**: El mejor guerrero templario, y odiado rival del Príncipe Vegeta, con el cual ya ha tenido algún 'encuentro'.

**Gohan**: Otros de los guerreros templarios, que es hermano de Goten. Gohan ha ingresado hace poco en la Orden de los templarios, porque los vampiros han convertido a su hermano Goten en uno de ellos y quiere vengarse.

**Krilin, Ten shin han y Chaoz**: Otros templarios del grupo.

**REPRESENTANTES DE LA IGLESIA:**

**Papa Urbano II: **Este malvado papa está encarnado en el personaje de Freezer. Para quien no sepa su 'bonita y verídica' historia, se trataba del precursor de las famosas Cruzadas. En 1095, hizo vender a las esposas de los sacerdotes (que en esa época si que podían casarse), y les obligó a abandonar a sus hijos.

**Dodoria y Zarbón**: Consejeros del Papa. Encarnan la máxima autoridad del Tribunal de la Santa Inquisición.

---------------

**CÁLIZ DE SANGRE**

**Capítulo 1: Acepté su invitación.**

- ¿Estás segura de que este trasto va a funcionar?. - Bra miró a su madre de reojo. Ignoraba cómo se había dejado convencer para probar su nueva creación, un artilugio volador que parecía una especie de bicicleta rústica de madera con grandes alas hacia los lados.

- Por supuesto, cariño, soy un genio... - Bra sonrió levemente con una mueca y luego sintió una punzada de emoción, iba a volar, volar... volar como en sus sueños... ah, que hermoso debía ser poder volar, surcar el cielo inmenso, sentirse libre.

Bra comenzó a pedalear, estaban sobre un campo de trigo así que si se caía, el golpe no iba a ser tan grande. - No te eleves demasiado en la primera prueba, cielo... -

- ¿Ahora me lo dices?. - Estaba tan alto que su madre comenzaba a ser un minúsculo punto.

- BAJA, es demasiado arriesgado volar tan alto. -

- Oh, es... hermoso... - Bra se dejó seducir por la hermosura del cielo del atardecer ignorando por completo los gritos de su madre para hacerla bajar.

Los tonos rojizos del cielo se hicieron más intensos mientras la extraña bicicleta alada surcaba el cielo con gritos de jolgorio por parte de su piloto, que se escuchaban a distancia.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer con esta chica...?. - Bulma sonrió levemente volviendo a casa a sabiendas de que no habría manera de bajarla del invento con lo entusiasmada que estaba.

- ¿Bulma?. -

- "Ay... no... esa voz suena a..." Yamchaaa. - El joven vestía ropas lujosas.

- Oh mi bella mujer, veo que estais más hermosa cada día que pasa. -

- Ah, Señor Yamcha, le agradezco el cumplido, pero me temo que está anocheciendo y debo volver a casa. -

- Deje que la acompañe. -

- Sois muy amable, pero no es necesario. -

- Insisto... -

- Bueno... (suspiro). -

- Una hermosa mujer como vos no tendría que vivir en un lugar como este, podría vivir en un castillo rodeada de lujos y de comodidades... -

- Jajaja. -

- De verdad. ¿No me creeis?. Aguardad... -

- "Ayyy, ¿qué será esta vez?". -

- Tomad este anillo como símbolo de mi cariño hacia vos. - Yamcha sacó un anillo con una hermosa gema color verde.

- Oh, es... es preciosa, pero me temo que no puedo aceptarla... de verdad, no podría... yo... -

- Por favor, tomadla y hacedme el honor de portarla en vuestro sutil dedo. -

- Ehhmmm. - Mueca en el rostro de Bulma. - Lo lamento, pero no puedo. Ya sabeis que soy viuda y venero la memoria de mi difunto esposo. - Bulma no era viuda, pero había tenido que inventar semejante excusa para ser aceptada socialmente. Una madre soltera no era muy respetada, sin lugar a dudas.

--------------

La noche habia caido llenando de sombras las montañas. Bra siguió volando y cogiendo práctica con el aparato. Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. ¿Y si intentase una pirueta facilita?. Cogió más velocidad y trató de hacer un giro, pero de repente una ráfaga de aire desestabilizó el aparato y se precipitó hacia el suelo vertiginosamente.

En cuestión de segundos se había estrellado, y la chica tenía una fea herida en la cabeza. Llacía inconsciente tendida en el suelo del bosque. Por suerte, un árbol había frenado la caida y no se había matado, que hubiera sido lo normal.

Unos ojos brillaron en la noche, sedientos, ocultos aún en la maleza, recien despiertos. La figura de un hombre con una capa larga y negra apareció abrigando entre sus brazos a la muchacha. Sus facciones se transmutaron al aparecer unos dientes vampíricos en su mandívula.

Bra abrió los ojos emitiendo un quejido débil. Los ojos del vampiro se congelaron en la visión de los suyos azules. - Mami... - Susurró aún aturdida. - No quería romper tu máquina... lo siento... -

Goten se sorprendió de su inocencia. Sin duda estaba aún atontada por el golpe. La miró a los ojos y puso sus manos sobre la frente, quedándose estas manchadas de sangre. Lamió su mano y cerró los ojos en el extasis de probar aquel delicioso sabor. Sus facciones se volvieron a endurecer y su decisión creció convencido en que debía alimentarse de esa presa.

- ¿Quién eres?. - Susurró ella desconcertada y desconcentrando nuevamente al vampiro.

- Tu asesino... - Susurró él despiadadamente lamiendo su frente.

- ALTOOOO. - Gritó una voz ruda aunque no demasiado grave.

Goten se levantó alterado. - ¿Pretendes ser mi cena también?. - Preguntó sonriendo.

- Soy VIDELIUS. - Gritó Videl. Ella vestía como un hombre, su oficio de cazadora de vampiros, cazarrecompensas y buscavidas, era bastante conocido. Rápidamente sacó una ballesta que cargó con una flecha con la punta recubierta de plata. - Me pagarán muy bien por tu cabeza, ¿sabes?. -

Goten dió un salto y corrió siendo perseguido por Videl, y abandonando a la chica herida en medio de la oscuridad.

-------------------

Bulma corrió hasta el lugar del accidente seguida de Yamcha.

- BRAAAA. BRAAAA. - Gritó casi llorando. - Mi niña, nunca debí dejar que subieras a ese invento estúpido... BRAAAAA. Yo y mis ideas locas... Dios mío. -

- Ahí está. - Yamcha la había divisado y corrió hasta ella.

- Parece que está herida. - Bulma se arrodilló tratando de reanimarla.

- Hija, Bra... responde... - Pero la chiquilla estaba bastante aturdida y perdió el conocimiento.

- Oh, sois aún más bella cuando vuestra alma delicada se turba por el bien de vuestra querida hija, os ofrezco mi castillo y la asistencia de mis médicos personales entre tanto que se recupera del desgraciado accidente. - Bulma le miró con pena. Realmente no quería ir a su castillo, aborrecía la idea de compartir techo con aquel hombre, pero ¿podía hacer otra cosa acaso?. ¿Qué médico iba a atender a su niña si ella no podía pagarlo?.

- Bien. - Aceptó después de una larga mirada a su pequeña, el único bien que tenía, su única compañía sincera.

----------------------------

Goten volvió al lugar donde estaba antes la chica, pero ya no había nadie. - Por fin logré evitar a Videlius... Maldita sea... Ese estúpido cazador me ha quitado a mi presa... pero no importa, pequeña... he probado tu sangre y te encontraré donde quiera que estés... Jajajajaja. -

---------------------------

¿Qué tal? Revisen por favor...


	2. Presentaciones

Saturno, pillina, quieres que te muerda Goten, jejeje, ¿quien no?. Que alegría tener noticias tuyas, amiga.

Piamona, aquí está la continuación. Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo.

Felpa, realmente no sólo soy una máquina en esto, es que mi temperamento está acelerado, demasiado acelerado, muchas veces querría ser más tranquilita, no creas, escribir me relaja, por eso lo hago, pero mi mente no para a todas horas, y es agotador muchas veces ser así de nerviosa.

Langley, encantada de conocerte, tomada la nota mental de la plata, siento el error, gracias por indicármelo. La plata no les daña.

Shadir, no es sencillo hacer un fic con tanta gente y que todos se crucen en los caminos, pero forzadas, o no, aquí estamos, y la vida muchas veces es así de caprichosa, no creas... El mundo es un pañuelo.

-------------------------

**Capítulo 2: Presentaciones.**

En una posada, un grupo de 6 hombres con largas capas de color claro, caminaron dentro. Era bien entrada la noche. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas.

El más viejo de ellos era Bardock, lider nato del grupo, estaba acompañado de Goku, su mejor guerrero, Ten shin han, Chaoz, apenas un jovencito, Krilin y Gohan, el recién unido.

Bebieron vino discretamente y comieron un asado con dos grandes hogazas de pan. Goku parecía ser el más alegre de todos, y sus bromas provocaban risas entre el resto del grupo. Bardock se levantó y caminó hacia la barra.

- ¿En qué le puedo ayudar, su merced?. - Preguntó humildemente un hombre con aspecto casquivano.

- Alguien me dijo que Videlius, el célebre cazador de vampiros, suele hospedarse en este lugar. -

- ¿Quisieran contactarle?. - Sus ojos brillaron. - Pero no recuerdo cuando tenía previsto volver. -

Bardock le miró fíjamente. - ¿Y bien?. -

El hombre se perdió en sus ojos azabaches y después de pestañear siendo incapaz de mantenerle la mirada por más tiempo. - Vendrá esta noche, suele llegar bien entrada la madrugada y dormir hasta el medio día. -

- ¿Me indicará quién es cuando aparezca?. - El mesonero arqueó una ceja. - Esperaremos su llegada mientras tomamos algunas rondas más. -

- Excelente, este humilde posadero le informará gustoso. - Bardock volvió a la mesa.

-----------------------

Videl estaba de muy mal humor, Goten se le había escapado nuevamente, por tercera vez después del dia que lo había encontrado atacando a la joven accidentada en el bosque, era la misión más complicada que le habían asignado jamás. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hábil?. Era un buen reto a nivel personal, pero algo irritante para su economía, ya que no cobraría hasta que pudiera cazarlo, y el adelanto para los primeros gastos casi estaba 'listo'. La profesión de cazavampiros era cada vez más difícil.

La puerta de la posada se abrió, ya sólo quedaba un mesonero casi dormido, y el grupo de hombres que estoicamente aguantaban en vigilia siendo ya las 5 de la madrugada. Videl les miró de reojo. El mesonero se levantó, pero Bardock entendió rápidamente que quien buscaban había llegado y no esperó la confirmación.

- ¿Videlius?. -

Videl sonrió en pose orgullosa. - ¿Quién es usted?. -

- Alguien que desea contratarle. -

Genial, Videl se entusiasmó, su economía iba a sufrir una mejoría de última hora después de todo. Miró de arriba a abajo al grupo de hombres somnolientos. Goku hacía rato que roncaba penosamente apoyado sobre Gohan, el cual parecía estar pasando apuros por no querer quitárselo de encima, así que se le veía rígido y mirando de reojo a su compañero. Videl casi suelta una carcajada al verle con esa expresión desamparada, pero se contuvo, no debía burlarse de su fuente de ingresos. - Hablemos. - Contestó con su pose más seria.

---------------

Después de unos minutos...

- ¿ESTÁ LOCO SU MERCED?. - Gritó Videl histérica.

- La suma de dinero que conseguirá una vez resuelta la misión será considerable... -

- ¿Y mientras tanto?. Además, yo trabajo sólo... -

- Piénselo. - Bardock se mostró inflexible dedicándole una mirada penetrante en la que Videl se quedó paralizada.

- Me está diciendo seriamente que desea que asaltemos a la mismísima casa real de los vampiros, es una misión suicida... -

- Pensé que era el mejor, veo que me equivoqué. - Bardock se levantó y comenzó a despertar al resto del grupo para alivio de Gohan.

- Soy el mejor. - Gritó Videl ofendida. - Soy el hijo del más grande Cazavampiros del mundo. -

- A mi me impresionan los hechos. -

- Le costará muy caro, exigire de vos una dieta diaria. -

- No podré pagarle hasta que sea completada la misión, pero le aseguro que una vez resuelta, no habrá fortuna que pueda igualar a la suya. -

- Claaaaroooo. -

- El mismísimo tesoro del Rey Salomón está en posesión del Rey de los vampiros. -

Videl sonrió torcidamente. - ¿Y por qué no debería ir yo sólo a esta misión y no tener que repartir los beneficios con nadie?. -

- Porque sólo yo poseo los datos necesarios para acceder al tesoro. Además, no tendrá que repartir riquezas, todo lo material será suyo, a escepción de un arca y una copa de madera. -

La cazavampiros arqueó una ceja. - ¿Espera que me crea eso?. ¿Renuncian a todas las ganancias materiales?. ¿O es que piensan quedarse con lo más valioso?. -

- Sólo nos quedaremos con un arca que contiene piedras dentro, y una copa de madera. -

- Un arca con piedras... y una copa de madera... ¿Y arriesgareis vuestras vidas por eso?. -

- No todo tiene un valor material, existen algunas cosas que tienen gran valor para el espíritu y el conocimiento humano. -

- Ahhh, yaaa, claaarooo. - Videl hizo una mueca dispuesta a irse a acostar.

Bardock sacó una moneda de oro que hizo las algarabías en las pupilas de Videl. - Esto es un adelanto de lo que tendrías. - Ella mordió la moneda y cotejó el peso.

- Cobro mucho más que 'esto' por mis servicios. -

- Si acepta será inmensamente rico en breve y no tendrá que trabajar nunca más. - Videl se odió por volver a mirarle a los ojos, ese hombre tenía algo magnético en ellos, era como los vampiros, como si pudiera influir en tu alma sólo al mirarte y descubrir tus más íntimos secretos.

- Trabajo sólo. Les dejaré... acompañarme en el camino, pero tendrán que acomodarse a mis condiciones. -

- ¿Cuáles son sus condiciones?. - Estrechó los ojos.

- Duermo sólo, me baño sólo, nadie debe tocar mis armas, ni mis ropas. Seguirán mis indicaciones en lo que diga, cuando lo digan y no se quejarán por cómo lo diga. -

- ¿Algo más?. - Preguntó algo sarcástico cansado de sus exigencias.

- Una semana al més descansaré. Eso es todo. - Esta última medida era debido a la circunstancia de que una vez al més entraría en el ciclo menstrual, de modo que su olor sería fácilmente palpable para cualquier vampiro, y su condición de mujer quedaría totalmente desvelada.

Estrecharon las manos en signo de haber cerrado el trato, y todos se fueron a dormir.

-----------------------

Bra se sentó en la barandilla de su balcón mirando la luz de la luna llena, agena a la presencia de unos ojos que la acechaban.

- Querida luna, queridas estrellas, nuevamente os acompaño. No se por qué hemos tenido que venir a este castillo, hubiera preferido quedarme en nuestra casa. Aquí las mujeres son consideradas apenas como un mueble más, algo bonito, decorativo... No es así como me educó mi madre, ni es como quiero vivir. - El ceño de Bra estaba fruncido en este punto. - Ella se ha convencido de que si nos quedamos tendré un futuro mejor, o mejor dicho, ese estúpido de Yamcha la ha convencido de ello. -

Goten se cruzó de brazos divertido de escuchar sus confesiones a los astros de la noche.

- Idiotas, ¡todos los hombres son unos idiotas!. -

- No todos... - Rió Goten saliendo a su encuentro y ganando una mirada extraña. No había temor en sus ojos, ni tampoco odio, ¿curiosidad, ¿excitación?.

- Yo le he visto antes. - Pero no lograba recordar dónde. - Goten sonrió un poco al ver su cara de confusión. - ¿Qué haceis en mi balcón?. -

El vampiro se sorprendió unos segundos, llevaba muchas noches viéndola de lejos y no la había atacado, y ahora había salido de su escondrijo de mirón sólo para contestarle que no todos los hombres eran unos idiotas... ¿o era para alimentarse de ella?. Realmente no tenía necesidad de alimentarse, había procurado hacerlo antes de ir a verla para evitar esa tentación, pero... ¿por qué?. De algún modo le gustaba mirarla y escucharla recitar sus pensamientos.

- Os espiaba. - Reconoció burlonamente.

Bra frunció el ceño, luego sonrió torcidamente. - Vos fuisteis el que hizo aquel sonido extraño la otra noche... -

Goten abrió los ojos asombrado, ¿cómo pudo escucharle?. Debía tener el oido de un gato salvaje.

- ¿Quisierais dar un paseo?. - Se sorprendió a si mismo con aquel ofrecimiento, ¿qué estaba haciendo?.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su primer encuentro, la primera vez, fue a verla con la intención de beber hasta la última gota de sangre de su cuerpo, pero sintió curiosidad cuando la escuchó llorar y maldecir su torpeza al caerse del artilugio volador y haber acabado viviendo en aquel castillo. Sus ideas le sorprendían para una mujer de esa época, era distinta, no era ninguna muchachita descerebrada, ni tampoco una experimentada señorita de 'vida alegre'. Era una chica con una personalidad arrolladora, y un magnetismo especial. No podía dejar de mirarla y algo en su interior le decía que no era correcto alimentarse de ella por más que su instinto le gritase hacerlo.

Bra se turbó un instante pensando en el riesgo que iba a asumir al salir a dar un paseo por la noche con un perfecto desconocido, pero a la vez sintió tal entusiasmo interior, tal excitación por hacer algo como aquello, que después de pensar unos instantes... - ¿Dónde quiere ir su merced a estas horas?. -

- ¿Le apetece un paseo nocturno por las orillas del lago, bella dama?.- Bra se sonrojó un tanto tras aquel comentario, luego frunció el ceño.

- NO SOY NINGUNA DAMA, NO SOY NINGÚN OBJETO DECORATIVO. Seguro que le ha enviado Yamcha para que me conquisteis y así acepte vivir en este lugar odioso, ¿verdad?. PUES LO SIENTO. Pero no pienso acatar sus deseos estúpidos. Puede que no viviera en la opulencia, pero era feliz con la vida que llevaba y mi madre también lo era. Así que por mi se puede marchar su merced con viento fresco y... - Goten se enfureció con aquellos gritos y sin más avanzó hacia ella violentamente, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Y la besó con tal pasión que por más que ella quiso rechazar su beso, al final acabó cediendo.

Goten continuó besándola relajando un tanto su fuerza al sentir que era correspondido. Su lengua empujó hábilmente abriendose camino dentro de la suya, sus manos frías la estremecieron al rozar su rostro acariciando sus mejillas tan cálidas y rosadas. Fue quizás la frialdad del tacto, o quizás el hecho de que ese había sido su primer beso, y fue robado, o más bien las sospechas de que pudiera ser un enviado de Yamcha para seducirla, lo que hizo que algo saltase en su interior y le golpease duramente en la entrepierna.

Para su sorpresa, el hombre que había golpeado se separó de ella pero no hizo ademán de perder su fuerza o haberse adolorido demasiado. El le dedicó una mirada totalmente iracunda. - ¿Por qué me habeis golpeado?. - Preguntó mirándola fíjamente y dispuesto a matarla allí mismo.

- Vos... vos... no teneis derecho a besarme sin mi consentimiento. -

- Os gustó el beso tanto como a mí. -

- No cederé a las pretensiones de quien os ha enviado. No voy a quedarme en este castillo. -

Goten sonrió un poco. - ¿Pensais que me envió alguien?. -

- No os riais de mi, su merced, no soy ninguna estúpida... Yamcha quiere utilizarme para retener a mi madre con él. -

- Dejadme adivinar, pensais que soy un noble amigo de ese caballero que pretende a vuestra madre... -

- SI. -

- Y que mi pretensión es seduciros... -

- S...si. - Reconoció Bra sonrojándose de nuevo.

- ¿Y si os dijera que no soy amigo de él?. -

- Probadlo. -

- ¿Conoceis algún vampiro que tenga amistades con humanos?. -

- JA. - Rió ella cínicamente, pero su rostro mutó a una mezcla de temor y atracción al ver los ojos de Goten brillar y la transformación de su mandívula.

- Vos... -

- Soy un vampiro. -

- ¿Vais a matarme?. - Goten casi se estremeció ante la sangre fría que demostró tener la muchacha que le plantaba cara.

- No. -

Bra se quedó confusa trás aquella respuesta, pero no se atrevía a hacer ninguna pregunta más, mientras que intentaba concentrarse en un modo de escapar de su presencia.

- Los vampiros tenemos palabra. Prometo no hacerle daño. -

Por alguna razón, aquella palabra parecía ser confiable. - ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de eso?. -

- Por que si quisiera haberla matado, lo hubiera hecho hace bastante rato. - Aquella afirmación era aplastante, desde luego.

- ¿Por qué habeis prometido eso?. - Ahora la curiosidad podía al miedo.

- Os dije que no era amigo de Yamcha, pero no tenga la menor duda, deseo seducirla. - Bra se turbó tremendamente.

- Vos... sois... yo... YO NO SOY UNA CUALQUIERA. - Gritó enojada.

- Yo tampoco. - Goten hizo una sutil reverencia y desapareció de su vista.

-------------------------------


	3. La profecía

**Capítulo 3: La profecía.**

En un lugar recóndito, alejado de la civilización humana millas sobre el nivel del mar, en la cima de una montaña elevadísima situada en las encrespadas cumbres de los Pirineos, el castillo de los moradores de la noche, se alzaba siendo tan sólo iluminado por los furtivos rayos de la luna llena.

- Han pasado los mil años de tregua... La batalla está a punto de comenzar. -

- ¿Vendran pronto?. - El Rey Vegeta estrechó los ojos frente a una hechicera de apenas 1 metro 20 centímetros de estatura, y la cara arrugada por los años.

- Ya están de camino los enviados de la luz... -

- ¿Y los otros?. -

- Acumulan fuerzas, son poderosos... si... muy poderosos... y visten con piel de cordero... AHHH. - La anciana dió un alarido terrible y se apartó de la hoguera presa de un terrible pánico.

- ¿Qué has visto, BRUJA... HABLA. -

- Ohhh. Moriremos... todos moriremos... quieren destruir el equilibrio... quieren destruir a los guardianes del talismán... -

- ¿Pretenden acabar con nosotros?. - Los ojos del vampiro más viejo se exaltaron.

- Tanto unos... como otros... -

- ¿Por qué?. -

- Matais a los de su raza, llevais 1000 años bebiendo sangre de inocentes. -

- FUIMOS CONDENADOS. No tenemos la culpa de lo que somos. -

- Ellos no entienden, pasaron demasiados años... demasiados... los hijos del hombre olvidaron lo que pasó... -

- ¿Cómo podemos librarnos de ese sino?. -

- Una vieja profecía... más vieja que estos montes... hablaba de una joven con el poder de convocar la ira de Dios. Su don vencerá los ejércitos más temibles, sus voces la iluminarán en el momento crítico, y su fe la hará triunfar en la batalla, pero ah de la pobre niña... que será perseguida por los otros... querrán utilizarla... la injuriarán, emponzoñarán su imagen pura... querrán matarla. -

- ¿Esa joven puede salvar a nuestra raza?. -

- Puede hacerlo... -

- Debemos encontrarla entonces... -

- Tu hijo deberá encontrarla... -

- ¿El Príncipe?. ¿Por qué?. -

- Esa joven es... su hija... -

- ¿COMO?. -

----------------------------------

La mañana era hermosa en el castillo de Yamcha. Bra se vistió con un precioso vestido color blanco y bajó al jardín. El aroma de las rosas era embriagador. El ambiente era extraño, demasiado cálido, demasiado hermoso, todo inspiraba tal paz, tal serenidad...

Una señora vestida con una túnica caminó en la distancia, captando la atención inmediata de Bra, que corrió tras ella. - Espere... - Miró en todas direcciones, y volvió a verla algo más lejos. Volvió a correr y la misma escena se repitió irremediablemente durante 12 veces, hasta que por fin Bra le dió alcance en el lago. - Vos... os he visto antes... vos... -

- Me visteis cuando teníais 13 años y os aconsejé conservar la pureza de vuestra alma. - La mujer era hermosa, su túnica brillaba con un dorado especial, y portaba una rama de árbol como báculo.

- ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre señora?. -

- María. -

- Sois una santa, ¿verdad?. -

- Mi querida niña, acudo a vos para explicaros que tendreis que emprender un viaje largo. Tendreis enemigos por doquier y será arriesgado, pero es la voluntad del bien supremo, que seas tú la encargada de evitar que el equilibrio sea perturbado. -

- Yo... Pero, ¿cómo podría?. ¿Dónde tengo que partir?. -

- Debeis marcharos sóla, acudir a ver al Papa y solicitadle que se retracte de sus pecados. -

- Pero el Papa es bueno... -

- Está dominado por el espíritu del mal. -

- ¿Y si se niega?. -

- Entonces debeis decirle que la batalla comenzará y será aniquilado. - La mujer se sumergió en las aguas del lago lentamente mientras Bra permanecía aún en estado de choque tratando de asimilar todo lo que le habían indicado.

--------------------------

- Te he dicho que no se quien puede ser la madre de esa criatura. -

- PUES PIENSA. - El Rey dió un puñetazo duro a su hijo.

- Ya ha amanecido... deberíamos descansar un poco... - Vegeta se levantó en pose orgullosa como si no le hubiera afectado el golpe.

- Bajaremos nuevamente a las mazmorras, interrogaremos a la bruja. No descansaremos hasta que tengamos por donde empezar a buscar, partirás a la noche a la mayor premura. -

------------------

Esa noche, el Príncipe de los Vampiros partió para localizar a la madre de la niña de aquella vieja profecía...

- Maldita sea... ¿Cómo puede ser posible que esa muchachita a la que perdoné la vida quedase encinta?. Ni siquiera supe su nombre, ni comprendo por qué no la maté... - La bruja le había proporcionado un medallón que le guiaría hasta la mujer con la que llació hacía 18 años atrás.

------------------

FLASH

- Padreeeeee. - Gritó una muchachita de pelo azul mientras veía cómo su progenitor era conducido a la hoguera y quemado en la plaza del pueblo.

- La próxima sereis vos, jajajajjaa. -

- Madre, no dejaré que te lleven, NOOOOO. - Pero los carceleros dieron cuenta de la señora que un día fue esposa del científico más importante de la época. Si, le condenaron por hereje. El Tribunal de la Santa Inquisición, en su horror, lo hicieron asesinar de aquel modo tan terrible, a él y a toda su familia. La Señora Briefs aún tenía marcas de las torturas que padeció antes de confesar aberraciones inexistentes.

- AHHHHHH. - Bulma tapó sus oidos para dejar de escuchar los gritos de su madre al sentir como su carne se abrasaba lentamente. - Madreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. - Se reclinó en el fondo de la celda y lloró amargamente. Su fin estaba cerca, ella sería la siguiente en morir aquella noche maldita de horror y tragedia.

Los guardias la sacaron por la puerta de atrás burlándose de su condición, acusándola de barbaries, insultándola... - ¿Y si nos permitimos darle una pequeña lección antes de que la quemen?. - Los ojos de ambos hombres brillaron malvadamente cuando la condujeron hasta la parte de atrás del edificio. Pretendían violarla.

Bulma palideció aún más al ver lo que querían hacer con ella. - Por el amor de Dios... -

- CALLATE BRUJAAAA si no quieres que te quememos más lentamente. Es mejor que colabore su merced... - Uno de los carcaleros la golpeó duramente.

- Noooo. - Lloró ella revolviéndose del agarre y cerrando los ojos por el dolor.

De repente, una sombra pasó a través y los cuerpos inertes de los dos hombres se desplomaron en el suelo. Bulma sintió que alguien la llevaba entre sus brazos a una velocidad increible, pero estaba aturdida.

FIN DEL FLASH

Bulma despertó de su sueño repentinamente. - Es curioso, he soñado con él otra vez, hacen años que no soñaba con él... -

------------------------

- Debo partir... - Bra anudó en una tela algunas pocas pertenencias y comidas, y bajó por el árbol cuyas ramas asolaban su hermoso balcón. - No puedo explicarles esto, no lo comprenderían... además, quizás si desaparezco, mi madre dejará de tener un motivo para permanecer aquí... Perdóname madre, no quisiera veros sufrir, pero no puedo deciros nada de esto. La señora santa no quisiera que desvelase aún lo que me contó. -

Sus ropas no eran las de una muchacha, sino las de un pajecito del castillo. Su pelo largo había sido anudado en una coleta baja. Con gran velocidad se alejó del lugar, con lágrimas en sus ojos, y con una espina en su alma. - Dios mío, no se por qué me elegiste para esta misión, sólo espero estar a la altura. - Afirmó con fuerza su espada y sus arcos, mientras dió un paso adelante para adentrarse en la espesura del bosque.

Una sombra la seguía de lejos, intrigado y a la par excitado por su repentina acción. - Pequeña loquita... no pensé que nuestro paseo fuese tan lejos de casa... - Susurró siguiéndola por el bosque sin perderla de vista.

---------------------------


	4. La huida

Antes de nada, deseo disculparme, se que este no era el Fic que esperabais que actualizase, pero es que he descubierto algo importante... no soy capaz de escribir humor a no ser que esté de humor, y tampoco soy capaz de escribir el fic que me proponga, tengo que estar inspirada, y definitivamente, a pesar de haberlo intentado, no he sido capaz de hacer el capítulo de "intercambio de cuerpos". Así que os pido disculpas, no tengo como salirme de esta, sólo olvidaros de lo que dije que que actualizaría el que tuviera más reviews, porque la inspiración no funciona de esa manera, al menos no conmigo... Espero que os guste esta actualización, aunque no sea la que esperabais, y de nuevo mis disculpas. Por favor, no dejeis de escribirme vuestras reviews, las aprecio muchísimo y os agradezco vuestra atención. Contestaré al final del capítuloa vuestros cariñosos comentarios.

---------------------------------

**Capítulo 4: La huida.**

- Pequeña loquita... no pensé que nuestro paseo fuese tan lejos de casa... - Susurró siguiéndola por el bosque sin perderla de vista.

Bra miraba en todas direcciones con sus ojos mientras corría hábilmente en la oscuridad. - Mmm para ser una simple mortal es bastante ágil esta muchacha... - ¿Dónde pensará ir?. -

El sonido de una manada de lobos captó la atención de Goten. - Lamento mucho estropear vuestra cena, pero ella es mía. - Susurró posesivamente.

Bra seguía corriendo a toda velocidad. De pronto frenó su carrera. También había captado el sonido de unas mandívulas acechantes y el gruñido leve del instinto depredador. - Lobos. - Susurró. Ella se había criado en el bosque, sabía perfectamente el peligro que suponían, así que sin más dilación tomó una de sus flechas y la envolvió con una tela. Tomó un objeto extraño, una invención de su madre, que parecía fabricado con piedras y después de un sonido de chasquido, la punta de la flecha se prendió en fuego, iluminando todo a su alrededor. - FUERA LOBOS, LARGO DE AQUI. - Agitó el fuego en todas direcciones sabiendo que muy pronto la rodearían para asaltarla. Sus sospechas se confirmaron totalmente, cuando 5 de ellos aparecieron cada uno por un lado. - HAA, HAAA. - Gritó ella espantándolos con el fuego. - FUERA. HAA. - Pero su estrategia estaba teniendo bastante poco éxito.

Una sombra apareció desde arriba y se situó en su espalda envolviéndola con su capa. - Atrás. - Ordenó a los lobos extendiendo una mano y alumbrándolos con su mirada. Las fieras obedecieron al instante alejándose de allí.

- Vos... - Ella se alejó de su abrazo observando la reverencia burlona que él le dió. - Marchaos de mi vista. -

- Jajaja, al menos podríais darme las gracias. Soy el caballero que acaba de salvar vuestra preciosa vida. -

- Vos no sois un caballero, sino un vampiro maldito. - Le empujó, pero no logró librarse de su asimiento.

- Pues para ser lo que asegurais que soy, no pareceis tenerme demasiado miedo. - El la liberó divertido de la escena.

- Como vos dijisteis, de haber querido acabar con mi vida, lo hubierais hecho hace rato. Así pues, ¿qué quereis de mi?. - Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos de un modo desafiante.

- Seduciros, lógicamente. -

Bra contuvo su ira, pero Goten detectó la leve aceleración de su pulso, así como la ruborización de sus mejillas. - No tengo tiempo para perder con vos, si me permitís... - Hizo ademán de continuar su camino.

- ¿Qué haceis tan lejos de vuestro hogar vagando a plena noche por el bosque?. Debeis apreciar en poco vuestra vida. Estais indefensa a merced de animales salvajes y... quién sabe qué otros depredadores... - La última frase provocó otro cambio leve en su agitado pulso, que no demostró su rostro, sin embargo.

Bra corrió a través sin mirarle, pero una parte de ella sabía que la estaba siguiendo. Goten se materializó delante de ella en cuestión de milésimas de segundo y ella se topó de bruces con su pecho musculoso y firme como un muro de cemento. - No habeis respondido a mi pregunta. - Bra se revolvió. - Si no me respondeis os tomaré como una niña pequeña y os llevaré a vuestra habitación para daros una buena azotaina. - Una sombra de lujuria acompañó el tono de esa frase.

- DEJADME. - Gritó ruborizada.

- Hablad. - El se encajó en su camino advirtiendole con su ceño endurecido que no la dejaría marchar sin obtener respuestas.

Bra le miró unos instantes con expresión torcida. - Bien, me marcho de ese castillo. No deseo volver allí. -

Goten la miró extrañado. - ¿Y dónde pensabais ir?. -

- No es asunto suyo. - Replicó molesta.

- Por supuesto que si lo es. - Replicó el en contestación igualmente molesta.

- No veo como podría serlo. - Angostó los ojos furiosa.

- Con todo el esfuerzo personal que estoy dedicando a conquistaros no podría permitir que acabaseis siendo la cena de cualquier animal salvaje. - Sonrió encantadoramente, pero se topó con una mirada odiosa.

- Oh, por supuesto, preferiríais que fuese 'vuestra' cena. -

El vampiro se puso serio de repente. - No. - Su contestación fue ruda, seca y tajante. - No es eso lo que deseo. - La asió fuertemente contra su pecho.

Bra le miró fíjamente tratando de averiguar qué clase de juego era ese. - Por favor, soltadme... -

- No hasta que me digais dónde os dirigis. - Amenazó.

- A casa de un tío mío. - Mintió.

- ¿Y no habeis dicho a nadie que vais allí?. - Su voz se ablandó un poco.

- No. - Ella bajó su mirada.

- ¿Por qué?. - Goten rozó con un dedo su mejilla rosada.

- Por favor... - Sus ojos azules clamaron para ser soltada del fuerte asimiento que aún mantenía sobre sus brazos.

- NO. - Gritó endureciendo de nuevo su actitud. - ¿Es por culpa de ese noble que pretende a vuestra madre?. ¿Ha intentado haceros algo malo?. - La sombra de la muerte cruzó detrás de aquellas preguntas. Si Bra le dijera que la había dañado de algún modo, no dudaría que aquel vampiro iría hasta Yamcha y arrancaría de cuajo la vida de sus venas. Era una asumpción extraña, un presentimiento fugaz, y cierto, sin lugar a dudas. Pero ella no podía ser tan mezquina de mentir, y más aún ocasionar con ello la muerte de alguien.

- No. - Su volumen descendió unos puntos y su voz se suavizó. - Es sólo que no quiero estar allí, él le hace creer a mi madre que si accede a desposarle, yo tendré un futuro feliz. Confío que cuando mi madre se percate de mi huida, destierre por completo esas ideas tontas. -

- Comprendo. - El vampiro la soltó sin dejar de mirarla.

- Ahora debo continuar. - Una leve sonrisa se situó en sus labios atontando brevemente a Goten.

- Aguardad. ¿Dónde vive vuestro tío?. - Bra mordió su labio inferior, no podía contarle la verdad, pero no parecía dispuesto a dejarla hasta tener respuestas.

- En Roma. - Contestó con simplicidad.

Goten abrió los ojos hasta el máximo. - Vos debeis haber perdido el sentido de vuestra pequeña cabecita... -

Bra angostó sus ojos. - Y vos debeis haber perdido vuestros modales. -

- Disculpadme, pero ¿sabeis acaso dónde está Roma?. - Su tono era proteccionista, medio divertido y medio preocupado.

- Si. - Gritó.

- ¿Y pensais ir caminando?. - La risa ahogó el final de su pregunta.

- Hasta que encuentre otro médio de transporte... -

Goten la miró anonadado bajo la luz de la luna. - ¿Y habeis traido con vos algo de dinero para costear vuestro viaje?. - Por alguna razón minúscula sospechaba que la respuesta sería no.

- No. - Su ceja se arqueó aún más.

- No deseo ofenderos, bella dama, pero... ¿estais hablando seriamente?. ¿Habeis pensado siquiera cuanto tiempo os llevará llegar a vuestro destino?. -

Bra le fulminó con la mirada. - Si, y si no dejais de importunarme, no conseguiré llegar jamás. -

- Para vuestra información, nadie creerá que sois un muchacho, con esas ropas no engañareis a nadie. -

- ¿Quién dice que yo deseo tal cosa?. Si visto así es por comodidad, no por aparentar algo que no soy. Hmp. -

- No podeis hablar seriamente. -

- Por supuesto que si. AHORA DEJADME PASO. -

Goten dudó unos instantes, luego la asió nuevamente abrazándola con su capa y la sostuvo mirándola plenamente con sus ojos negros mientras una de sus manos la forzaba tomándola por el mentón, a mirarle fíjamente. - Vos desistireis en vuestro viaje suicida y volvereis con vuestra madre. - Sus poderes hipnóticos se trazaron a través de los ojos azules hermosos. Ella era demasiado inocente, pensaba de verdad que una mujer, una muchacha, podría atravesar dos países, y llegar a Roma ilesa, sin dinero en el bolsillo, sin transporte, y vestida de pajecito. Algo en su interior le decía que la protegiera, y más aún, pretendía protegerla de sí misma.

- Por supuesto que NO. - Los ojos del vampiro se abrieron de par en par al ver que sus poderes mentales no habían hecho efecto en ella en lo más mínimo.

En lugar de soltarla, el la abrazó fuertemente, casi desolado con la idea de que algo malo le sucediera. - ¿Qué sabeis del mundo?. -

- Lo suficiente. -

- No sabeis nada, obviamente. - La zarandeó contra su pecho levantando la voz casi enojado.

Bra le agarró de las ropas desesperada por continuar su viaje. - ¿Qué tendría que saber?. -

El acarició su pelo azul y suave, el gorro de pajecito se desplomó en el suelo. - Cuánta inocencia teneis. Pretendía conquistaros y vos... No puedo permitir que hagais esa locura. - La mirada de Goten era ahora tan impar, tan cálida detrás de esa faz de color perdido.

- La haré y nadie me lo impedirá. - Sus ojos delataban tal firmeza que asustaban.

- Entonces os ayudaré, me encargaré de que llegueis sana y salva a vuestro destino. -

- ¿Qué?. -

- Confiad en mi, sólo os pido eso. - Goten desapareció repentinamente de su presencia y ella respiró aliviada. La ruborización de sus mejillas aún era evidente.

-------------------------------------

Todo en el castillo de Yamcha era revuelo. - No se encuentra rastro de la muchacha, mi señor. - Uno de sus soldados trajo las malas noticias turbando aún más el ambiente denso de la sala.

- ¿Dónde está mi hija?. - Bulma lo asió de las ropas en un gesto desesperado, que contenía una porción de furia en sí mismo.

- Mi bella señora, os aseguro que yo mismo partiré con una partida de hombres para buscar a vuestra preciada niña. - Yamcha la sujetó cuidadosamente demostrándole una mirada protectora y de confianza absoluta.

Bulma no sabía que decir o pensar, ella no le amaba, pero tanta bondad en alguien estaba llegando a su corazón con un sentimiento de aprecio importante. - Iré con vos. - Aseguró haciendo que él se quedase perplejo de repente y luego sonriera.

-------------------------------------

- Maldita sea... ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que esa muchacha concebiría una hija?. ¿Una dumper?. Es algo absurdo, casi imposible. Medio humana y medio vampira... Y ahora un quebradero de cabeza absoluto que bien podría destruirnos a todos. - Vegeta suspiró cansinamente. - Estoy tan cansado de profecías, maldiciones, y estupideces... Tengo que encontrar a la mujer, y recuperar a la mocosa. Aunque no veo como podría salvar a nuestra raza. - Perdidos en sus divagaciones, sus ojos se cerraron presos del sueño que el amanecer estaba provocándole. Sus memorias de aquel día emergieron en la soledad de su oscuro escondite.

Flash

Vegeta sobrevolaba la ciudad. El fuego de las hogueras llamó su atención. - Hmp. Idiotas. Es la única especie capaz de matarse entre sí de ese modo tan horrible. Y luego dicen odiar a los vampiros... Al menos nuestras víctimas mueren sin dolor... -

Los gritos de un hombre que se abrasaba vivo molestaron sus oidos vampíricos tan sensibles, pero por alguna razón, se sentía como hipnotizado por los acontecimientos y deseaba ver hasta que punto los supuestos humanos, podrían llegar a ser inhumanos, así que tomó asiento en la azotea de uno de los edificios, justo en la parte más oscura de la misma y observó detenidamente como sacaban a una mujer rubia para que corriera la misma suerte.

- Hmp. Qué desperdicio de comida... - Se quejó. - Humanos... son sólo escoria. - Escupió a un lado con desprecio. Hmp. He visto como se mataban en guerras, y se proclamaban héroes después de haber aniquilado a miles de ellos. Y luego andan armando escándalo por una de nuestras víctimas. Nosotros matamos para alimentarnos, no alardeamos de ellos. ¿Quién es el monstruo?. Deberían mirarse a sí mismos. -

La escena era horrible, mujeres, niños, hombres, ancianos, una multitud de ciudadanos vociferaban a gritos insultos de toda clase. - Es humillante. No les basta quemar a esos pobres diablos, también tienen que... - Sus pensamientos se vieron afectados por los llantos de una muchacha.

Abajo, en el callejón, una muchacha de cabellos azules estaba siendo instigada por dos hombres - Por el amor de Dios... - suplicaba en vano.

- CALLATE BRUJAAAA si no quieres que te quememos más lentamente. Es mejor que colabore su merced... - Uno de los carceleros la golpeó duramente.

- Noooo. - Lloró ella revolviéndose del agarre y cerrando los ojos por el dolor.

Vegeta apretó las mandívulas y sus colmillos brillaron alumbrados con los rayos de la luna llena. Con furia se lanzó hacia los dos hombres paralizándolos por completo. Sin pensarlo dos veces bebió su sangre hasta dejar a ambos secos. Luego miró al suelo. La muchacha estaba desmayada. Las voces de algunos aldeanos se sentían cada vez más cerca.

- Aún falta la hija del brujo. - Gritó uno de ellos exaltado.

Por algún motivo que ni el mismo entendía, dándose cuenta de que Bulma debía ser la próxima, la tomó entre sus brazos cubriendola con su capa negra como la noche, y voló por el cielo hasta alcanzar un rellano en un prado cercano a la par que solitario.

La chica recobró el sentido aún aturdida y le miró a los ojos profundamente. - ¿Estoy muerta?. - Preguntó en un susurro. - ¿Sois vos un ángel?. -

¿Un ángel?. Debía estar loca como para confundirle con ellos. Seguramente el golpe que le dieron le debió afectar. - No. - Contestó rudo. Bulma abrió y cerró sus oos varias veces forzando su vista nublada a enfocarse correctamente.

- ¿Me vais a llevar a la hoguera?. - Preguntó llorando y derrumbándose en su pecho.

Vegeta quedó estático y emitió un gruñido. - No. - Contestó nuevamente.

- ¿No?. - Ella le miró asombrada, luego revisó a los lados percatándose de dónde estaba. - Vos... me habéis salvado... -

- Yo... - Aquella afirmación era tan chocante. ¿La había salvado?. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué?. - Vegeta abrió los ojos contrariado. Esa misma pregunta se estaba formulando él mismo, ¿cómo esperaba que le contestase lo que ni el mismo sabía?.

Bulma le abrazó fuertemente. - Gracias, gracias... Mis padres, ¿ellos...? -

- ¿La mujer rubia?. -

- SI. - Replicó esperanzada.

- Están muertos... - Su tono inexpresivo y ausente de sentimientos fue implacable en la mente de Bulma.

- Nooooooooooo. - Gritó llorando y aferrándose con fuerza a su salvador. - Dios mío, por favor... noooo. - Su tono bajó presa del cansancio y sus ojos escocieron otra vez más, aunque en esa ocasión, de un modo más amargo que antes, porque por un segundo, la ilusión de un milagro había surcado su mente y la había abandonado con una brutalidad insoslayable.

- Deja de llorar muchacha. - Protestó enojado el príncipe vampiro, sin encontrar ninguna obediencia. - He dicho que dejes de llorar. - Gritó mirándola a los ojos.

Bulma quedó hipnotizada por su mirada y sin saber cómo, ni por qué, dejó de llorar. - Eso está mejor. - Vegeta sonrió levemente.

La peliazul le sostenía la mirada de un modo extrañamente embriagador. El azul claro intenso de sus ojos le recordó un tiempo de su infancia en el que él disfrutó del azul del cielo, y del azul del mar, y sin pensar besó sus labios carnosos y dulces, que no ofrecieron resistencia alguna a su hechizo.

-------------------

Kawai, holas amiga, aquí está la actualización que te dije, por cierto, todo bien esta noche... pude evitar la cuestión. Gracias por el consejo en lo que tu ya sabes... Besitos.

XKari18, siempre tan linda, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo, no me pegues por dejarlo en la mejor parte jajaja, que ya tendreis el lemoncito que quereis, es promesa.

Piamona, bueno, no estás tan desencaminada con eso del 'juicio final'... no creas...

Langley, siempre procuro respetar los hechos históricos, mis historias están bien documentadas siempre, ya sea en cuanto a descripción de efectos psicológicos, o en cuanto a relatos de otra clase. Celebro que lo aprecies.

Saturno, estoy segura de que este capítulo te ha debido encandilar, sobre todo la parte de Goten y Bra, jejeje, si te conozco.


	5. Un trato es un trato

**Capítulo 5: Un trato es un trato.**

Bra corría y corría por el bosque, quería avanzar todo lo posible a esas horas y descansando en las horas punta del día para evitar las preguntas y las miradas de los curiosos que desearían seguramente averiguar qué hacía una dama sin acompañante, fondos, ni protección alguna, viajando por Europa. Además, siempre se había sentido más fuerte y despierta durante las horas de escasa luz. Le gustaba el sol, y los días brillantes, pero la luna le producía una turbación casi animal.

El sonido de un caballo acercándose llemó su atención, y se ocultó detrás de unos matorrales. - Madame... he vuelto... - Replicó entusiasmado Goten. Bra permaneció en el sitio. - Oh, ¿pensais permanecer oculta toda la noche, o... ¿es que quereis que os encuentre en la oscuridad... utilizando mi sentido del tacto...?. -

- ¿Qué quieres VAMPIRO?. - Escupió furiosa saliendo de su escondite asustada por la declaración obscena y burlona.

- Oh, que mal genio teneis madame... - Rió.

- No me llamo madame. - Gritó más enojada.

- ¿Y cómo preferis que os llame?. - La miró fíjamente a los ojos.

- De ninguna manera. Prefiero que me dejeis en paz ahora mismo. - Volvió la cara para mirar a otro lado.

- No puedo hacer tal cosa, ya que he dado mi palabra de protegeros en vuestro viaje. - Su tono se volvió serio en muestra de una sinceridad absoluta.

- Dijo el león a la liebre... - Se burló la peliazul.

- Hermosa fábula de Esopo. - Reconoció tirándole un dardo intelectual.

- ¿Conoceis los escritos de Esopo?... - Susurró sorprendida.

- Gozo de la lectura, he tenido acceso a una biblioteca muy ilustrada. - Y en verdad la había tenido, pues en el palacio de los vampiros, durante las horas extensas en las que su ama, quien le había convertido en un ser de la noche, le abandonaba para vivir su vida de lujuria y sangre, él optaba por pasar el tiempo "libre", ojeando alguno de los miles de libros que había en aquella estancia inmensa.

Bra volvió a endurecer su pose sintiendose algo torpe de estar parada frente a un vampiro que quién sabe en qué estaba pensando. - No me interesa vuestra conversación. Si me permitís, me marcho. -

- ¿Conoceis la fábula del león que estaba enamorado de la hija del labrador?. - Contestó rápidamente para retrasar su marcha.

- No me interesa esa fábula. - Ni siquiera se volvió a mirarle.

- Os la contaré mientras os acompaño. - Dijo dando un paso tranquilo a su caballo.

- No os atrevais a seguirme. - Se volvió con los ojos desencajados. "Qué atrevimiento".

- Se había enamorado un león de la hija de un labrador y la pidió en matrimonio. Y no podía el labrador decidirse a dar su hija a tan feroz animal, ni negársela por el temor que le inspiraba. -

- Hmp. Dejad de contarme historias. - Siguió caminando.

Goten ignoró la petición y prosiguió el relato. - Entonces ideó lo siguiente: como el león no dejaba de insistirle, le dijo que le parecía digno para ser esposo de su hija, pero que al menos debería cumplir con la siguiente condición: que se arrancara los dientes y se cortara sus uñas, porque eso era lo que atemorizaba a su hija. - Hizo una pausa estratégica al ver que la joven parecía interesada en el desenlace, aunque ella sólo le miraba de reojo. - ¿Creeríais en mi palabra si me despojase de mis colmillos? -

- Ganariais en credibilidad ciertamente. - Respondió sonriendo torcidamente.

- ¿Deseais saber qué le sucedió al león?. - La tentó.

Bra arqueó una ceja y siguió caminando como si nada, aunque por dentro la curiosidad la estaba comiendo. Después de unos minutos silenciosos no soportaba más la intriga. - Terminad de contar vuestra tonta historia y así, con suerte, me dejareis en paz. -

- Oh, pensé que no os interesaba el desenlace... - Bra sintió deseos de lanzarsele al cuello y ahogarle.

- Parece que me equivoqué, con gusto proseguiré la fábula. -

- Hmp. -

Después de una risa entre dientes al ver el mal genio de la muchacha, se decidió a librarla de ese ceño fruncido. - El león aceptó los sacrificios porque en verdad la amaba, pero una vez que el león cumplió lo solicitado, cuando volvió a presentarse ya sin sus poderes, el labrador lleno de desprecio por él, lo despidió sin piedad a golpes. -

Los minutos fueron silenciosos un rato más de camino. Bra reflexionaba acerca de la moraleja de la fábula. Sin duda, si aquel vampiro se librara de sus armas defensivas, moriría en menos de una noche. ¿Pero por qué la seguía?. Su insistencia le molestaba profundamente.

- Hmp. Esa no la había leido. - Reconoció. - ¿Conoceis la fábula del lobo con piel de oveja?. -

Goten la había leido pero deseaba escucharla de sus labios. - Soy todo oídos... - Sabía que era una prueba de confianza el hecho de caminar a su lado y que la humana tardaría un poco a dejar de tenerle miedo.

- Pensó un día un lobo cambiar su apariencia para así facilitar la obtención de su comida. Se metió entonces en una piel de oveja y se fue a pastar con el rebaño, despistando totalmente al pastor. -

- Claro que no me siento identificado... - Bra le miró amonestadoramente, odiaba que la interrumpieran.

- Al atardecer, para su protección, fue llevado junto con todo el rebaño a un encierro, quedando la puerta asegurada. -

- Aunque no me importaría encerrarme con vos en donde quisierais... - Abrió la boca para contestar algo impropio de una dama, pero decidió que lo mejor sería ignorar sus obscenidades, porque parecía obtener un placer extra en turbarla con sus frases.

- Pero en la noche, buscando el pastor su provisión de carne para el día siguiente, tomó al lobo creyendo que era un cordero y lo sacrificó al instante. -

Goten la miró perplejo unos instantes y luego sonrió. - ¿De verdad seríais capaz de matarme? - La peliazul se encogió de hombros. - Entonces soy yo quien debe temeros después de todo. - Rió.

Bra le miró de reojo con un brillo en las pupilas. - Así es y ahora... JIAAAAA - Aventó los caballos con una rama y estos partieron a toda velocidad desbocados. - Adios señor vampiro. - Le despidió con la mano riendo a carcajadas al ver los cuadrúpedos alejarse a toda velocidad por el camino. De repente algo se puso a un centímetro de su cara. - AHHHHH. - Gritó antes de caer de culo debido a la pérdida de equilibrio y al susto.

Goten apareció boca abajo colgando de las ramas de un árbol. - Obligada por la sed, una hormiga bajó a un manatial, y arrastrada por la corriente, estaba a punto de ahogarse. Viéndola en esta emergencia una paloma, desprendió de un árbol una ramita y la arrojó a la corriente, montó encima a la hormiga salvándola. - Goten bajó del arbol y la ayudó a levantarse a pesar de la protesta que la joven hizo al revolverse de su agarre. - Mientras tanto un cazador de pájaros se adelantó con su arma preparada para cazar a la paloma. Le vió la hormiga y le picó en el talón, haciendo soltar al cazador su arma. Aprovechó el momento la paloma para alzar el vuelo. - Enseguida la soltó para mostrarle que no deseaba violentarla.

- Ahora pasé de liebre a hormiga, creo que no salgo ganando con el cambio. - Gruñó enfadada más por haber fallado en su plan de ahuyentarlo, que por el cambio de personaje.

- Yo pasé de león a pájaro también. -

- Un pájaro de mal agüero, por cierto... - Se quejó. - Y los pájaros comen hormigas... -

- Pero el pájaro de la fábula se decidió a ayudarle en lugar de comérsela. - Bra miró atrás y quedó pálida al notar que los caballos habían vuelto hasta ellos.

- Lo cual va contra natura y es poco creible. - Añadió con un doble sentido subconsciente.

- Mi especialidad es pertenecer al mundo de lo increible. Os ofrezco un trato beneficioso para ambos. -

- No hago tratos con vampiros. - Dijo con desprecio.

Goten frunció el ceño ante el odio que esa chiquilla le tenía sin siquiera conocerle, contestando con algo de veneno. - Y yo no juego con la comida. - Bra le miró desencajada. - Pero vos sois conmovedora, bella dama... - Arregló el entuerto haciendo acopio de galantería.

Bra le miró odiosamente. - ¿Qué clase de trato pensais proponerme?. -

- Vereis... - Pensó unos instantes una buena excusa, algo que esa muchacha pensara creible, ya que no parecía dispuesta a aceptar que un vampiro deseara cortejarla. - Tengo cierto problema con los cazavampiros y sabeis que por el día me encuentro indefenso ante ellos... - Lo cual no era del todo incierto, ahora que lo pensaba.

- Olvidadlo... -

- Os proveeré de ropas, calzado, dinero, transporte y os guiaré hasta vuestro destino haciendoos de acompañante y guardandoos de posibles malas lenguas que bien pudieran acusaros de bruja... -

- ¿Bruja yoooo?. -

- Reconoced que no sois una muchacha común. - Bra pensó unos instantes. El riesgo era ciertamente alto, y la idea de tener un protector y acompañante durante su viaje le seducía un tanto.

Pero ella sabía que nadie daba nada a cambio de nada. - ¿Y a cambio yo tendría que...? -

- Que asegurar mi protección durante las horas de luz solar. - Sonrió.

- Comprendo... - La peliazul se puso seria, era una psoposisión escabrosa, tenebrosa, y que pondría los vellos de punta a cualquiera.

- ¿Y como estais tan seguro de que no os clavaré una estaca mientras estais dormido?. - Le devolvió la sonrisa algo retorcida.

- Porque me necesitais y yo os necesito, es la relación perfecta Madame. Llegareis a vuestro destino mucho antes de lo previsto. - Volvió a tentarla.

Bra frunció el ceño. Su destino... ella debía ser pura en su viaje. - No protegeré a un asesino. -

- Los soy un asesino. - Se defendió.

- Todos los vampiros los sois, matais a los humanos. -

- Nos alimentamos. - La corrigió.

- Y los matais al hacerlo. -

- No matamos por placer sino por supervivencia. Los humanos matan sólo por deporte, avaricia, celos, o por superchería. -

Bra le miró con agudeza. Era un argumento interesante pero con un fallo de fondo. - Aliméntate de sangre animal entonces. Haré el trato con vos si prometeis no alimentaros de sangre humana. -

- Lo que me pedís me sentenciaría a muerte ya que la sangre animal acabaría por debilitar mi cuerpo. ¿Podríais vos vivir tan sólo de pan y agua?. - Contestó turbado por la petición.

- Ese es el trato, ¿lo tomais o lo dejais?. - Reclamó segura de haberle puesto en un dilema que le haría renunciar por fin a seguirla.

Goten ensombreció su mirada y contestó con voz siniestra. - Os doy mi solemne palabra de que mientras os acompañe en vuestro viaje, sólo me alimentaré de la sangre de animales. - Bra tragó saliba, ahora ella era quien había sido atrapada en su propia trampa. Estaba obligada a mantener su palabra y a aceptar el trato. Aunque al menos, habría salvado las vidas de quien sabe cuantos humanos al obligar al vampiro a realizar esa promesa.

------------------------

Gohan miraba a Videlius de reojo. No era como pensaba que sería. Lo imaginaba alto, robusto, con una mandívula marcada y una frente ancha. En cambio, su cuerpo era pequeño y gracil, de escasa musculatura, y sus facciones eran sutiles y finas. Lo que si tenía es una mirada de ojos azules grisaceos intensa como una tormenta de nieve.

- Deja de mirarme. - Saltó casi del caballo al escuchar la voz amenazante de Videl.

- Lo siento. - Se disculpó mirándo hacia el frente del camino. El grupo avanzaba dispuesto a lograr su objetivo, más... ¿lograrían salir con vida de aquella misión?.

El sonido de unas ramas secas hizo a Videl parar su caballo. - Poneos en guardia. - Gohan no captó el susurro y le miró extrañado, hasta que escuchó el rugido de un hombre lobo saliendo de unos matorrales cercanos.

Videl levantó una daga y con un movimiento rápido y certero se la clavó, con tan mala suerte que falló en el primer intento de matarle, y el mitad hombre mitad animal, se lanzó hasta gohan, que estaba aún desprevenido.

Fue Bardok quien utilizando su espada, sesgó la vida de la bestia cortándole la cabeza antes de que mordiera a su discípulo. Gohan se levantó con rapidez echando a un lado al gigantesco animal.

Videl se le acercó penetrándolo con los ojos más oscuros y grises que nunca. Le apuntó con una daga a la garganta. - ¿Te ha mordido o arañado?. - Interrogó dispuesta a eliminarlo si la respuesta era afirmativa.

- NO. - Gritó lleno de pánico de repente.

- BASTANTE. - Gritó Bardok interponiendose entre Videl y Gohan.

- Si le ha herido debe ser sacrificado antes de que se transforme en uno de esos monstruos sangrientos. - Increpó furiosa.

Gohan tembló al sentir un escozor en su cintura.

- Se sacrifica a los animales, no a las personas. - Intervino Goku indignado. Los ojos chocaron en unas miradas intensas. - Gohan. ¿Te ha herido de algún modo?. -

El aludido jadeó no sabiendo que decir. - No. - Mintió ocultando la herida leve bajo su chaleco.

- Yo digo que se le examine para comprobar su palabra. - Gruñó Videl.

Bardok se opuso, espada en mano. - Tendrás que confiar en nosotros Videlius. -

- Si ha dicho que no le ha herido, es que no le ha herido. - Añadió Goku.

- Si se transforma podría matarnos a todos. - Advirtió la cazavampiros.

- Os doy mi palabra de que eso no sucederá. - Se inclinó Bardok en señal de honor.

- Un trato es un trato. - Amenazó. - Si se transforma, ambos pagareis con vuestras vidas. Videl miró angostando los ojos en Gohan, luego montó sobre su caballo y prosiguió su viaje. Todos continuaron la marcha sin decir más. Perdido en oscuros pensamientos y en un temor intenso, el muchacho siguió a los demás. Estaba herido, lévemente, pero había sido herido por un hombre lobo. ¿De verdad eso le transformaría en uno de ellos?. No podía ser cierto...

------------------

Mari Gari, gracias por las imagenes de Bra, y aquí va la actualización de este fic. Que gracia que digas que te enajenas con mis escritos jaja.

Sakura, Runliney, Kawaii, claro que si, no me había olvidado de este fic... aunque he dejado pasar bastante tiempo para actualizarlo, espero que os guste como va tomando forma.

Saturno, cuanto tiempo hace que no tengo noticias tuyas, espero que todo te esté marchando super bien, se te extraña. Besitos.

Buffy, toreador... sire... marcarada... ventrue... que no te pillo ni media de lo que dices, a ver si me recomiendas una página en la que venga una selección de volcabulario explicado acerca de la jerga del rol de vampiros, porque ni mu, me dejas kao con esos tecnicismos...

Xkari, la verdad es que me informé leyendo hacerca de templarios, cátaros, etc... pero buscando páginas en las que se explicase todo desde un punto de vista lo más aséptico posible. Busca en Google, hay numerosos links, y huye de las páginas demasiado asotéricas... Me encantan tus comentarios acerca de lo que evocaron en tí las frases concretas del fic, últimamente echo de menos eso. ¿Dónde andas metida?.

Shadir, en este fic hay más testarudos que vampiros...

Angel sin alas, me plantearé hacer un día de estos alguna historia de Goku y Chichi, o de Trunks y Pan, pero de momento, estoy más centrada en otros personajes, no se, no se me da tan bien escribir de esos que me propones...


	6. Primeros pasos

**AVISO: Estoy con exámenes en la Universidad, por eso las actualizaciones tardan má en salir, tened paciencia y no dejeis de escribirme reviews, he leido todos los de los fics que ya he concluido, GRACIAS, esos son hasta más lindos de recibir, porque se sabe que lo escriben sin interés por la nueva actualización, con total sinceridad y aprecio. Gracias por ellos, me hacen mucha ilusión. Gracias a eso a pesar de gozar de escaso tiempo, procuro sacar un poquito para actualizar.  
**

**--------------- **

**Capítulo 6: Los primeros indicios de una transformación.**

_Escribo estas notas con la esperanza de que si muero, lo que aquí expreso, sea transmitido a las siguientes generaciones. La empresa que me propongo emprender es tan ádua como peligrosa. He logrado contratar los servicios de Videlius, un joven cazavampiros que a pesar de misterioso parece tener la sangre fría que necesitamos para alcanzar nuestro objetivo. Desconocemos donde está la sede misma del Rey de los vampiros, por eso, tendremos que capturar a uno de ellos, esperando que tras interrogarle podamos avanzar con mayores conocimientos. Nos dirigimos a una región asolada por seres del inframundo, donde los aldeanos viven atosigados por la inmundicia y el terror. Lo que nuestros ojos vean a continuación, espero que nuestras almas puedan derrotar un día. A Dios encomiendo mi espada y le pido que guíe mis pasos para hacer justicia de una vez por todas. _

Bardok cerró el diario y lo guardó en la alforja. Miró el fuego, llevaban varios días de viaje, era de noche nuevamente y habían hecho una parada para cenar y descansar los animales. Videlius seguía observando a Gohan cuando nadie lo notaba, lo cual ponía cada vez más nervioso a este. 28 días, era el tiempo en que volvería a salir la luna llena, y cuando su transformación sería definitiva. Ya no se sentía débil, ni le dolía el zarpazo que ocultó tan magistralmente, su espíritu no sentía ningún temor, muy al contrario, su olfato era más agudo, y su fuerza más intensa. Su vista se había agudizado en la noche, y un sexto sentido que le alertaba con anticipación cuando alguien le amenazaba, pero a la par, su mente se estaba volviendo cada día más salvaje y animal, más primaria e incluso lujuriosa.

Le turbaba de un modo incomprensible el olor que despedía Videlius. Era un perfume distinto al del resto de sus compañeros, más suave, más intenso, dulce, embriagador, excitante, tan excitante... Gohan se levantó para ir a un lago cercano a refrescarse. ¿Cómo podía atraerle otro hombre de esa manera?.

- ¡Eh! novato. - Le llamó Videlius turbándole aún más. - No olvideis vuestra espada, no quiero que os ataque otro hombre lobo. - Un flash le atormentó el corazón, pero caminó hasta el cazavampiros.

Videl cogió la espada y le apuntó al costado. Goku frunció el ceño abandonando las risas que sus bromas provocaban en los demás. - Ya está bien. - Protestó no dispuesto a permitir mayores abusos.

- Sólo le estoy dando su espada, no sea que acabe por destruirnos a todos con su falta de experiencia. -

- Gohan es un excelente guerrero, y no debes subestimarle. - Goku se ensarzó a discutir, era pacífico, pero no soportaba que alguien abusara de otro aunque fuera verbalmente.

- Un guerrero inexperto en monstruos y vos, no sois más que un inocente. - El resto de la cuadrilla se volvió dispuestos a intervenir en la lucha verbal.

- Suficiente. Será mejor descansar por hoy. - Bardok intervino justo a tiempo, mientras que Gohan se alejó, espada en mano hasta el lago.

Debía cortarse las venas, así se aseguraría de que no pondría en peligro las vidas de sus amigos, pero la sensación de que él podía serles de utilidad, el temor a la muerte, y el deseo de vivir, le impedían realizar tal acto. No obstante, llegó a la conclusión de que si su mente comenzaba a dar vuelta en torno a la crueldad y la lujuria, debía ser fuerte y acabar él mismo con su vida antes de que la transformación fuese definitiva, y su alma se perdiera para siempre, como sucedió con la de su hermano. - Goten, como hubiera querido haberte salvado, pero yo era un niño tan sólo. Demasiado cobarde como para haberla matado, demasiado asustado de lo que te estaba haciendo como para reaccionar. - El lo había visto todo, escondido, aturdido y ahora atormentado por sus recuerdos. Su hermano mayor había sido captado por una vampiresa malvada y transformado en un ser de la noche. Ahora sólo le quedaba la esperanza de vengar su "no muerte". Irónico resultaba que él hubiera caido en un destino similar... - Goten, hermano... -

--------

Bra se había quedado dormida junto a un fuego. Había pasado en vela muchas horas, demasiadas. Más de 30 horas sin dormir, y comiendo escasamente. No quería parar en ninguna posada, estaba demasiado deseosa de alcanzar su destino y conocía el bosque bien de modo que alimentarse no sería un problema. En el fuego había un conejo asándose, aunque a ella no le molestaba que la carne estuviera poco hecha en realidad, pero le parecía más cívico comer la comida bien cocinada.

Goten había comprado un carruaje adecuado para transportar difuntos, por lo cual era alargado en la parte trasera. De este modo, ella le transportaría durante el día y el la protegería durante la noche. No estaba muy segura de haber hecho un trato adecuado, pero quizás fuese útil más adelante. En sus sueños, recordaba varias noches atrás, cuando al poco de haber accedido...

- Subid al caballo mi bella dama. -

- ¿De dónde sacasteis estos animales en tan escaso margen de tiempo?. -

- Los compré. -

- Los robasteis. -

- Me ofendeis. No soy un ladrón. -

- Demostradme que no los habeis robado o jamás subiré a uno de ellos. -

Goten estaba furioso. Era un vampiro, pero nunca un ladrón. Había acudido a una granja grande y en mitad de la noche había contactado con el dueño ofreciendole mucho más del valor de los caballos con tal de que se los vendiera en el acto. Con un gesto de arrogancia y de furia, sacó una bolsa y se la depositó en las manos con fuerza.

- Tomad. -

Bra miró dentro y se sorprendió al ver en ella granos de oro del tamaño de una aceituna, diamantes, rubies... - ¿De dónde sacasteis esto?. -

- ¿Pensais también que lo he robado?. Ohh. - Resopló fastidiado.

- No. - Susurró ella agachando la mirada un poco. - Tomad. - Pero ninguna disculpa salió de sus labios por haber pensado tan mal de él.

Subió al caballo y avanzaron a toda velocidad por el bosque. Pararon a petición de Goten en una ciudad cercana.

- Esperad aquí. -

- Ni hablar, seguro que pensais alimentaros de alguna pobre criatura. -

Goten la miró gélidamente. - Pensé que no queriais que os viesen, por eso ofrecí ir sólo, pero viendo que aún no confiais en mi palabra, la cual cumplo, no lo dudeis, dejaré que vengais conmigo. -

- Hmp. - Fue todo lo que contestó ella siguiendo su caballo que partió a toda velocidad.

Llegaron a un lugar algo tétrico, se trataba de un establecimiento que quedaba justo al lado del cementerio. Goten golpeó la puerta a sabiendas de que allí, en cualquier hora era lícito 'molestar'. Se abrió con un chirrido.

- Buenas noches. - Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Buenas noches tenga usted. - Contestó un señor de facciones afiladas, cara huesuda y demacrada, y ojeras marcadas. - Y su acompañante. - La miró de arriba a abajo extrañado por su atuendo. Bra frunció el ceño y le mantuvo la mirada airadamente.

Gotan la cogió del brazo. - Disculpad los modales de mi prometida. - Ella le miró con la boca abierta hasta el suelo. - Pero hemos tenido la desgracia de sufrir el ataque de unos maleantes. -

- Oh, es terrible. - Susurró el hombre con un brillo extraño en los ojos y sin apartar la mirada de la joven rebelde que se acababa de soltar del agarre del vampiro.

- Si, por desgracia, transportábamo el cadaver de mi difunto tío, y por desgracia, esos malandres nos han privado de nuestro medio de transporte. - Bra permaneció callada a ver lo que seguía diciendo ese brivón.

- Deseais enterrar a vuestro tío en esta ciudad. - Preguntó interesado.

- Oh no, debemos transportarle hasta Girona, de modo que necesitamos urgentemente comprar un carro de difuntos. Estoy seguro de que en su funeraria debe ter varios de ellos. -

- Si. - Dijo el hmbre pensando mientras sostenía su barbilla con una mano. - Pero no puedo prescindir de ninguno. Reponerlo me costaría un més. -

- Oh, le pagaría con creces las molestias, no sería problema. -

- ¿Con creces?. - Miró a Bra con unos ojos lascivos que hicieron a Goten toser por la irritación mientras la abrazaba posesivamente.

Por alguna razón la peliazul no pensó en ningún momento en separarse de ese agarre. - ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?. - Preguntó intrigado.

Ignorando la pregunta, Goten siguió negociando. - Diga el precio. -

- Oh, como le dije no puedo prescindir de ninguno de mis carruajes. -

Goten sacó la bolsa y abriendo la palma de su mano, dejó caer en ella una gran cantidad de su precioso contenido. - Con esta suma tendreis para comprar si lo deseais 5 carros. -

- Quizás podamos llegar... a un acuerdo... - Casi no podía respirar de la impresión.

Goten sonrió ante lo predecible que eran los humanos, avariciosos... - Bien, entonces me llevaré de inmediato el carruaje y os compraré dos caballos más a 3 veces su precio de mercado, por las molestias. Oh, y... - Miró a Bra un segundo. - Por desgracia los trajes hermosos que mi querida prometida tenía, fueron robados durante el trance. Quisiera compraros algunos ropajes dignos de ella. -

Bra le miró con furia. - ¿Quién dijo que ella quería esos ropajes?. -

- Por supuesto, mañana mismo podrán dirigirse a una tienda que queda a dos manzanas de aquí, la cual regenta mi hermana y... -

- Carecemos de tiempo para esta labor, señor, lo que sea, debe ser ahora mismo, esta noche, así que si sois tan amable, os recompensaría a vos y a vuestra hermana si nos conceden el favor de abrir la tienda para nosotros a estas intempestivas horas. -

El viejo miró la bolsa, la cual parecía llena de más preciadas joyas, y luego asintió. - Es curioso. -

- ¿El qué?. -

- Que no le robasen la bolsa. - Goten se agitó sólo un segundo.

- Estaba bien guardada. - Sonrió.

En apenas una media hora más, entraron en una habitación llena de vestidos hermosos que debían seguramente ser hechos para las damas de la alta sociedad de la ciudad. Bra miró con desgana los modelos.

- Corset, corset, corset... - Pasó uno a uno desdeñándolos. - Nadie puede respirar con esto puesto. - Se quejó.

- ¿Sería tan amable de dejarnos sólos señora?. - Solicitó Goten algo irritado.

Bra se volvió a mirarle igualmente enfadada. - No quiero ninguno de estos vestidos.-

- Probaos este verde, y el rosa. -

- ¿Rosa?.- OoO. - No pienso vestirme de rosa como si fuese una muñeca. - Alegó cruzándose de brazos.

- Oh si, vos vestireis estos trajes, porque tal y como vais vestida llamais la atención de un modo exacerbado. Si seguís así, no dudo que el prometido de vuestra madre os encontrará. a estas alturas han debido de organizar una partida de búsqueda. -

- No pienso vestir como una dama boba y descerebrada, el viaje será largo. -

- Pero ahora ireis viajando en un medio mucho más rápido, en carruaje, y teneis que parecer una dama de alta alcurnia para no llamar la atención. No necesitais respirar tanto, ya que no os vais a cansar en el viaje, así que llevareis el vestido verde de terciopelo, y el rosa de encajes. -

- Llevaré. - Advirtió encarándole a pocos centímetros de su cara. - El vestido azul y el... el... - Miró todos los demás con encajitos cursis y bordados. - Y el verde de terciopelo. -

- Sabía que os gustaría. - Añadió con una sonrisa irresistible. - Provaoslo antes, no quiero que luego os quede mal y digais que no lo vais a utilizar. -

- Delante de vos no lo probaré. - Se cruzó de brazos.

- Oh, no miraré. - Rió.

Señaló la puerta de salida de la habitación con la mano y Goten después de una mueca salió divertido.

Bra se puso el vestido azul. No le daría la satisfacción de ponerse el verde de terciopelo que él había escogido. Usaría el azul. Por suerte le quedaba perfecto. Se miró al espejo y casi no podía creerlo, jamás había utilizado un vestido tan precioso. Parecía una princesa. Midió la echura del verde llegando a la conclusión de que le quedaba bien de talla y salió fuera.

Goten estaba pagando a la vieja señora, la cual sonrió al ver a la dama distinguida que salía del probador. El vampiro se dió media vuelta y sintió casi que moría de nuevo al verla. Su corazón le dió un vuelto, tal era su belleza. El vestido era azul oscuro como el mar al atardecer. El escote en cuello de barca dejaba ver unos hombros blancos y hermosos y exponía un cuello tentador. La falda caía hasta los tobillos, con una tela suave y vaporosa hecha de gasas.

- Os abrocharé el corset. - Ofreció la señora sabiendo que no debía tenerlo ajustado pues una dama no podía vestirse sóla con tan aparatoso vestido. - ¿Cómo os llamais?. -

Goten la miró con picardía con unos ojos que invitaban a ser él quien lo abrochase. Bra le fulminó con la mirada. - No lo apreteis en demasía, por favor, mi nombre es Bra. - Solicitó sintiendo una presión repentina que le enviaba los pechos disparados hacia arriba, ilustrando el escote con unos interesantes volúmenes. Goten le negó con la cabeza advirtiendole de no dar su nombre verdadero nunca más.

- Ni una palabra acerca de mi escote. - Advirtió susurrando al pasar al lado de Goten. - Dadme una capa también... por el frío, el viaje será largo. - Pidió.

- ¿Teneis frío?. -

La vieja le entregó una capa larga de terciopelo azul oscura que Bra se acomodó tapando su hermosa figura para decepción de su vampiro, quien no obstante, pagó gustoso el atuendo, así como algunos adornos de tocador, como maquillajes, tocados para el cabello, cosméticos, perfumes, y todo aquello que una dama respetable siempre llevaría a un viaje. Todo un baúl de complementos y vestuario que a Bra le parecía innecesario, aunque por otro lado, ciertamente excitante, ya que se había criado de un modo austero en medio del bosque durante toda su vida.

Ya hacían varias noches de eso, y había que reconocer que el viaje estaba siendo muy llevadero gracias al transporte que utilizaban. El carruaje, tirado por 4 caballos negros veloces como el viento, avanzaba a un paso raudo que la llevaría a su destino en breve.

Goten había despertado, y saliendo de su ataud, la encontró dormida con su ropa del pajecito puesta. Vió el conejo, señal de que había estado cazando, lo cual le recordaba que él mismo debía cazar antes de que la sed le obligase a pensar en ella como una fuente de alimento. Se estremeció. Debía beber de nuevo sangre de animal, era inmundo y terrible. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar en esas condiciones?. El era fuerte pero el efecto de aquella sangre le debilitaba más de lo que quisiera reconocer. Rozó con sus dedos la piel cálida de la mejilla de su protegida y partió en busca de alimento.

Bra despertó. - Oh, me quedé dormida. LA CENA. - Gritó alarmada, pero dándose cuenta de que el conejo había sido retirado del fuego antes de que se hubiera quemado.

- ¿Goten?. - Llamó sin obtener respuesta.

Se levantó y caminó por el bosque llena de curiosidad por saber donde estaba. Guiada por unos sonidos extraños, se acercó al punto de ver al vampiro asiendo un ciervo por el cuello y arrancándole la vida lentamente mientras bebía su sangre. La visión la impresionó al punto de congelar su respiración tras un OH de asombro y temor.

Goten se sintió observado y un escalofrío lo inundó. ¿Le estaba viendo ella?. ¿Le odiaría al verle en acción?. ¿Le temería?. Un sin fin de preguntas le atormentaron, así que queriendo acabar pronto con aquello, clavó sus dientes con total fuerza y omitiendo el disgusto de ese sabor animal, chupó con todas sus esnergías y ferocidad para dejar caer después el cuerpo inerte de aquel pobre animal en el suelo.

Luego se volió a mirarla fíjamente, mientras limpiaba su boca llena de sangre con un pañuelo. Esto era él, un vampiro, más ella comía conejo para cenar y nadie la acusaba de ser algo terrible. De pronto una debilidad extrema se apoderó de él. Esa sangre le revolvía el estómago y deseaba vomitarla toda ella. Le sentaba demasiado mal. Cuando quiso acordar, se había desplomado en el suelo casi inconsciente.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente la vió, con su mirada preocupada sosteniéndole. - ¿Qué te pasa?. -

- Es... esa maldita sangre de animal... - Replicó demasiado agotado como para levantarse.- Me impusisteis una cruel prueba. -

Bra sintió tristeza y se conmovió de la fiabilidad de su palabra. - ¿Qué os pasará si seguís tomando sangre animal?. -

- Me debilitaré cada día más, pero cuando mi cuerpo asimile esta sangre que he bebido estaré mejor, sólo necesito descansar un poco en vuestro regazo. - Bra se sonrojó cuando él se desmayó acunado en su pecho como un infante.

Pero después de media hora, seguía sin poder levantarse y un sudor frío le brotaba de la frente. La peliazul le miró asustada. ¿Le había condenado a morir haciendole prometer aquello?. Sintió tan grande culpabilidad... sin pensarlo, cogió el cuchillo, tenía que acabar con aquel sufrimiento de inmediato...

Y sin pensar nada más, clavó la daga en su piel blanca, rasgando al hacerlo una vena de su muñeca, y abriendo la boca del vampiro, dejó que el líquido rojo le llenase la boca, que comenzó a tragar el nectar divino que le ofreció. El sabor de la sangre le comenzó a devolver su tono muscular. Ahora se sentía fuerte, y recobrando la consciencia lentamente, la sed de más le transformó en su aspecto más terrible. Sus ojos se abrieron rojos y ciegos de hambre, sus colmillos salieron automáticamente y asiendo la muñeca de tan virtuosa donante, se dispuso a beber de la fuente directamente.

- NOOO. - Chilló Bra devolviéndole a la realidad.

Costó una lucha interna terrible hacer que recuperase la cordura. La tenía acorralada bajo él, a su merced, a su entera disposición. Su fuerza no era nada comparada con la suya. - ¿Qué pretendeis?. - Gritó violento percatándose de que casi la hubiera podido matar unos segundos antes.

Bra lloriqueó sólo un poco. La pérdida de sangre la comenzaba a afectar. Goten asió su muñeca con fuerza dándose cuenta de ello, y al instante, el reguero de sangre paró. - Marchaos. - Pidió levantándose y dejándola libre.

La peliazul corrió al campamento sin querer turbarle más. Goten permaneció de espaldas sin querer mirarla correr. Vió la sangre en su mano y no pudo contenerse en lamer hasta la última gota. Ahora... quería respuestas. ¿Qué pretendía esa chiquilla imprudente con tales acciones?. ¿Quería ser vampiro también?. No... ella no querría tal cosa. ¿Por qué entonces había actuado de modo tan estúpido?. Más calmado, avanzó al campamento.

----------------

XKari, ahí vas esta capítulo, espero que tus prácticas estén saliendo bien... jejeje, ya me contarás.

Mary Gari, no es Piccolo el jefe de la iglesia, sino Freezer, ya sabes como adoro poner a ese tirano en mis historias jajaja. Pero si, este fic tiene historia para rato... Fiuuu, y en el próximo capítulo habrá algo más de Vegeta y Bulma.

Piamona, Brad Pitt es atractivo en el papel que le pongan, me encanta ese actor...

Runliney, no creas, que yo tambiñen he tenido que releer algunas partes para ver si me dejaba algo en el tintero...

Rina, marchando una de hombre lobo, así comienza el idilio de Videl y Gohan, pobre chico, piensa que se está vlviendo gay... jajaja

Shadir, toda la razón con lo del fallo, ya sabes que escribo rápido y sin revisar lo que he puesto y por eso tengo fallos de ese tipo, procuraré fijarme más. Ah, ya hablé con él, al final no llegó la sangre al río, calmada se hablan las cosas mejor jeje, pero sigo pensando que prefiero los celos amorosos a los de otro tipo.


End file.
